A Damsel in Distress
by Princess Squeeks
Summary: When Christina falls overboard during a storm who rescues her but James Norrington...
1. Overboard

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… but I do own the first two Movies!

So here it is! My next story!

Chapter 1: Overboard

Christina Stevenson stared out at the sea from where she stood on the dock. Soon she would be out there, on a ship, the _Rainy Cloud_ to be exact, heading to Port Royal, Jamaica to visit her sister Eleanor, her brother in law Michael, and her nieces Madelyn and Nicole on their plantation just north of the port. Her parents, Ann and Robert, namely Robert, thought that it would be a good idea to get out of Wiltshire for a while and head to the sunny and 'exotic' Caribbean. Christina sighed. She hated the sea, let along ships, barges and boats ever since the incident.

"Christina darling, where are you? We need to board!"

"I'm coming mother!" Christina replied as she hurried to where her parents stood in line. Her mother looked like she would much rather be home in Wiltshire, not bothering to show her fear of the sea. Her father however was a different story.

"Well Christina my dear, are you ready for this adventure?" Christina didn't understand his sudden boldness about the sea, he hated the sea more than she and her mother put together.

"I can't say father, I honestly can't say."

"You'll get over it." By now they were closer to the ship. Needless to say it needed work. A few yards away, she heard some sailors talking about the weather. With nothing else better to do, she listened in.

"Storms a brewin' I can feel it in my bones, I guess we won't be out to sea for more than a week when we'll get 'it with it sooner or l'ter."

"Oh Archie yer full of it! Look at the sky! It's the bluest blue that ye've ever seen!" the man known as Archie stuck up his chin in defiance.

"I'm telln' ye, there is a storm brewin' and it will hit and ye will fall overboard!" and walked away leaving the sailors shocked by his sudden change of mood. And what of this storm, it wasn't very comforting to know that one sailor thought that there would be a storm within the week. No comfort at all. Turning her 'full' attention to the ship, Christina gathered her guts and boarded the ship. Who knew? Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all.

One Week Later

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all! _Oh how she was eating those words! She had told herself that for the past three days. The sailor known as Archie was right, the storm did hit within the week. It wasn't your average storm either. They were just south enough for a tropical storm hit. Luckily they were on the outskirts of the storm, but being in the middle of the ocean, being on the outskirts was bad enough. _Pretty soon we'll be in the warm Caribbean air and all will be well _Christina told herself as the tried to fall asleep.

The next morning the storm seemed to lighten up. Oddly enough there were only a few storm clouds in the sky. Taking advantage of the sudden stop of the storm, Christina strolled about on deck watching the sailors work and the calm sea that surrounded them. Everything was fine until it happened. The storm came back, this time much more powerful. It was so powerful that it brought huge waves over the ship, dragging anything in its way overboard. Christina couldn't see anything, the cloud blackened the sky and the only light source was the terrifying lightning that occasionally lightened the sky. It was so noisy and windy that Christina was startled when a sailor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss. Stevenson, the captain has given a direct-" he was cut off when a huge massive wave struck the deck hitting Christina and the sailor knocking them overboard and into the cold and stormy Atlantic Ocean.

A/N: okay chapter 1 is done! Reviews are always nice!


	2. Alex and James

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of Pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: Well this chapter was in my notebook and took up 5 1/2 pages! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alex and James

As Christina started to sink deeper and deeper in the cold and dark water, a million thoughts were rushing through her head. _This is it. This is how I'm going to die, in the cold stormy waters of the Atlantic. _She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something grab her waist. Out of instinct, and forgetting that she was underwater, Christina started to open her mouth to scream. But whatever was holding onto her put something over her mouth to keep her from inhaling water. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she could tell that somehow she was heading up to the surface due to the lack of water pressure. That was all she could remember before she fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christina awoke, she was staring at a ceiling. _Is this heaven? I pictured it to be all clouds and wings and such._ She thought to herself while noting that she was on a bed. Well, really, it was a cot, but it seemed comfortable enough. Looking around she noticed a desk with a ton of paperwork on it, a bookshelf full of books, and a small side table that had a medium sized silver bell on it. Out of curiosity of what would happen if she rang it she picked it up. Holding it closer she noticed that it was monogrammed with someone's initials. J N. They were monogrammed in a fine cursive. And the bell itself was finely polished that Christina could see herself on it. Deciding that the silence was defining, she rang it. Nothing. She knew that she heard it, but if she's in heaven, then the bell might not be heard by anyone else. But they didn't have her initials… she heard footsteps hurrying and stopping in front of her door.

"Miss. Stevenson, you rang?" where had she heard that voice before? Ah yes, it was the sailor who fell overboard with her.

"Yes I rang, would you mind coming in?" the door opened and there was the sailor, looking cleaner than he did that night of the storm. By the looks of it though, he was worried about someone.

"Miss. Stevenson, thank God that you're alright. When I saw you start to sink in the water I thoughts to myself that I should save you."

"Well thank you for deciding to save my life…er… I'm afraid that I don't know you name!"

"That's not proper Miss.-"

"Christina"

"But that's not proper!"

"Well, it is to me. You saved my life, and I'm extremely picky about my friends, and seeing the situation, I consider you a friend." The smile that crept on his face was a smile that when a little boy learned that he was going to see the big ships in the harbor.

"Well then…Christina… my name is Alexander Becker, Alex by my friends, Alexander by my mother, God bless her."

"Well thank you Alex, now do come in more and tell me of where we are and how did we come to be here? This surely isn't the _Rainy Cloud_. Alex stood up strait, like during an observation, and in his best sailor reporting for duty voice 'reported'

"Well Miss. Christina" while winking at the 'Miss' "welcome aboard the HMS _Victory_, commanded by the commodore of the royal navy himself, Commodore James Norrington, and his first mate Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, and the second mate Lieutenant Theodore Groves. The Gunning Master is…"

"Alex, Alex! I get it! But how did we come to be here?" Christina was now lightly laughing at Alex's 'O' on his mouth.

"Oh, well after I saved you from you watery death, a barrel was floating around on the water and I went and wrapped your fingers around the rope that was tied to the barrel."

"Okay, so now I know how I didn't die, but how did we get on the HMS, what is the ships name again?"

"The HMS _Victory_ Miss Stevenson." A new, cool voice said from the doorway. Christina looked at the door and almost gasped out loud. In the doorway stood a tall man, roughly 6'3' at least, decked in the deepest navy blue jacket that you've ever seen, and a cream colored vest and neck tie and underneath those was a white colored shirt. He was wearing cream colored breeches with white knee-high stockings with black shoes. On his head he wore a white powdered wig with a black tricorne hat. The man's face and hands were tan, everything else was covered up. He was a very handsome man, but Christina decided that his green eyes were his best feature. She found that she could easily melt from just gazing at them. She immediately liked him. Ignoring Alex's startled face, Christina gathered up her guts and spoke to the gentleman.

"I assume that you are the commanding officer of this fine vessel?"

"Actually Miss. Stevenson, there are three commanding officers on this vessel, but I assume that you mean the top commanding officer?" a small smile played his lips. So he could match her with wit, not many men could.

"Then seeing your point, I will end this 'confusion' by asking that you are Commodore Norrington?"

"At your serviced Miss. Stevenson." Christina could picture her being held in those arms of his. _Stop that! You are having a conversation and looking big eyed won't help!_

"Thank you commodore, but I like to be able to walk up to people and know who they are. Physical features work best, and there are a lot of officers on board, but I'm mainly interested at the moment of your first and second mates. How will I be able to tell them apart?"

"Why? You'll be properly introduced to them once you are well enough to walk."

"Because I am bored commodore and I want to know something other that who you are, why I'm here, and the name of this ship." She started to feel tired, but she shook the feeling off. She was going to win this 'battle'. Glaring her blue eyes into his green eyes, she saw that he was on the verge of surrender. She had never thought that by his appearance and rank that he was a man who gave up a fight so easy. Seeing his soon to be defeat, and noting that her energy for the moment was fading quickly, he surrendered.

"Lieutenant Gillette has blue eyes and if you ever get to see him with his wig off he has red hair." Seeing her eyes widen he quickly added, "And he is sometimes sensitive about it, so watch yourself when he's cross. Lieutenant Groves has brown eyes and brow hair. He tans easily. Gillette just burns." Christina laughed softly. Her mother burned while she tanned.

"Thank you commodore, now was that so painful?"

"No" he was lightly laughing. But then he got serious. "But the doctor said that you'll need rest so…" looking at Alex who nodded with understanding, continued "Mr. Becker and I will leave you to you resting and if you need anything, ring the bell. DO NOT get out of bed, we can see your energy level go down the more you sit up and struggle to remain sitting. Mr. Becker, Miss. Stevenson." And with that he turned and walked down the hallway. Alex who was watching this battle of wits was slightly swaying his head while smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Christina inquired.

"Oh nothing, but the commodore is right. You need rest. I will bring you dinner when the time comes." Then he too, left the room leaving Christina to her thoughts. Turning to her side she began to think. Why was it him, off all the men that she had talked to, make her rethink what she was going to say? Why did he make her heart skip a few beats? But yet, why was he so damn easy to talk to? With this in mind Christina dozed off into a light sleep.

A/N: okay chapter 2 is done… please, please review!


	3. I thought we were friends

Disclaimer: No I don't own POTC, BUT Christina and Alex are all mine:D

Chapter 3: I thought we were friends

Christina awoke the next morning to find breakfast and a note on the nightstand next to the bed. Slowly sitting up, she blinked once, twice to get the gunk out of her eyes. Looking over at her breakfast she realized that there was steam still coming off the food, which consisted on toast and sausage. Not much, but she was still queasy from her 'adventure' and the ship was rocking a little more than she liked; she wasn't sure how much her stomach could handle. Picking up the note that was next to her breakfast, she briefly scanned it.

_Dear Miss Stevenson,_

_I have taken the liberty of getting you breakfast; it's on the nightstand next to the bed, just in case you haven't noticed. To answer you're soon to be question of Mr. Becker, he is helping out with the ship. He seems content. _

_Please stay in bed and rest. And do not come out on deck. And do not try to stand up; the ship seems a bit rocky today._

_-Commodore J. Norrington_

Christina read and re-read the letter over. So she was confined to her bed for who knows how long? Then a second thought hit her; whatever the Commodore didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Christina found herself very tired from her 'adventure' across the cabin. She couldn't walk very far, but she was making progress. Seeing how little she could walk, Christina wondered if she inhaled water, or hit her head on something. The water was cold, but how much damage could that do? Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her door and she made a mad dash for the bed. Pulling the covers up just as the door was opening, Christina pretended like she just woke up. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, I'm 'decent'" she had tried to disguise her voice, but she wasn't sure if it was exactly necessary, she wasn't sick, or was she? She didn't know, all that she did know was that she was tired and hungry. No one had sent her lunch, partially because she wanted to continue practicing walking and didn't want to be disturbed. She held her breath as the door opened; it could be the Commodore, or one of the lieutenants… _But I haven't met any of the lieutenants, why would the Com-… _it was Alex. _Never mind, it's Alex._ "Good evening Alex how are you this fine evening?" Alex looked over at her and blushed. Christina rolled her eyes. "Honestly Alex, I'm under the covers and nothing but my head is being exposed to the outside world of my confinement to my bed." Alex only blushed more.

"It's not proper Miss. Christina, when you said 'decent' I thought that you meant dressed and sitting up, **not** laying in bed with a nightgown which is being covered by covers." At this Christina rolled her eyes even more.

"Alex, for once hang the rules…you can't _always_ follow the rules!"

"But they are important to follow…"

"Well yes, they are, but that's not the point. If you're in the Navy, or the Marines _then_ you have to follow the rules-…"

"Excuse me for saying so Miss, but the rules apply to everyone that they seem fit to apply to."

"Well isn't that just fine and dandy! _Mr. Becker_, would you mind telling me of the weather outside hmm? Oh and after that could you please be as so kind as to tell me the gossip of every…single…PERSON on board this vessel?" she practically shrieked this. She felt bad about yelling like this at Alex, but she was tired, hungry (her appetite finally returned), and most importantly, bored out of her mind. She wanted to go outside and feel the ocean spray against her face; she wanted to feel the wind in her hair and the sun beating down. And being stuck inside this cabin wasn't giving her anything that she damn well wanted. Alex looked shocked…not angry, just shocked. He turned to leave, opening the door. Over his shoulder, his voice full of hurt he replied

"I'll go ask the Commodore if maybe he can escort you around the ship, seeing that we're now high and mighty and _proper_."

"Alex…"

"No Miss. Stevenson, no. I'm not nearly proper, or high enough to be honored in escorting you around the ship. It's not even a ship that I'm signed onto. Better have someone worthy lead you around." As he walked out the door he muttered under his breath, barely audible "I thought we were friends." And shut the door.

Christina chocked back tears as she realized that Alex wouldn't be quick to forgive her for her actions that evening. Burying her head in the pillow, Christina cried herself to sleep.

A/N: So yeah, short I know...but this is going to be probably a very long story! Not sure if that's good or bad. Please review!


End file.
